


Derry Maine

by Yeeter_Skeeter



Series: It only gets stranger things [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeter_Skeeter/pseuds/Yeeter_Skeeter
Summary: after the events of season 3 the Byers and Eleven move to Derry Maine to get a fresh start, new school, new house, new people, new friends and new problems. once again will byers finds himself in a supernatural situation. helping his friends defeat pennywise,he goes ome to Hawkins to visit his old friends and the story continues from there.stranger things/It mash up





	1. Chapter 1

will byers pov  
~2 months after 'the battle of Starcourt Mall'~

"Will! Jane! Jonathan! can you come to the living room please" mom calls from the living room.  
"ok coming!" El and I are sitting in my room, I'm drawing and El is reading a book. i sigh putting down my pencilsand paper and get off the bed, el puts her book down and we both come out to the living room where my mom is sitting. we sit down together on the small couch and wait for Jonathan to join us, he walks in sitting down and we all look at mom who is twiddling her thumbs nervously.   
"so what do you need?" el asks inquisitivly  
"uh, i wanted to ask you guys what you think of moving away,"   
"from Hawkins?" i ask softly  
"yeah, so much has gone on and I know you will miss your friends but I think it's best that we go,"  
I breath in "yeah, I think we should go." I pause to think of what to say, "I know I'll miss my friends, but too much has happened. we can alway visit on breaks, right?"  
"yes, yes of course!" mom says quickly  
"will is right, I'll miss evryone but we all know that Hawkins isn't really home anymore," el says slowly  
I look over at her, and see her eyes glistening, I put my arm around her shoulders and pull her into my side, she leans into my side comfortingly. Jonathan hasn't said a word, his face blank and contemplating.  
"Jonathan?"  
"I just don't want to leave, I've finally made friends and I'm happy, I know it's what's best for El and Will. its just hard."  
"I know baby, I wouldn't say this if it wasn't necesary,"  
"I know we need to go, I know we all do, I feel selfish, because I know that we need to go but I'm so happy and now i have to leave."  
"it's not selfish for wanting to be happy, but you can see Steve and Nancy on breaks, you can call them, it'll be fine."  
"ok, ok,"  
"when do you guys want to tell everyone, yu can wait or tell them now, it's up to you,"  
El and I look at eachother, "I think we should go now," i say lightly El nods a bit, we both stand up and walk to my room to put some shoes on. shoes on and ready to go we walk to the door.  
"bye Mom!" "bye Joyce," we say together  
"ok be back before dark,"  
"of course, lets go," El nods and we walk outside pickin up our bikes on the way. we et on our bikes and start peddling up the dirt road mentally preparing ourselves for the others reaction. we bike in silence, as usual and before we know it we are at Mike's house. we park our bikes in the garage and walk inside.  
"so whats up?" lucas asks wondering about while we called the group together.  
"well thats a bit of a funny story actually..." i say with a nervous laugh  
"we are moving away from Hawkins" El says bluntly

"WHAT?!?!?!"


	2. U-Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the byers move to derry...

WHAT?!?!?!

the wheelers basement has turned to chaos, voices screaming over eachother. I look beside me to see El staring with huge eyes at the chaos, she looks terrifiedand I don't blame her, I reach my arm over and place it on her knee to comfort the girl, el turns and looks at me with a soft smile.  
"SHUT IT!!!!" Max screams, everyone stops there shouting turning to look at her. "let El and Will explain what is happening before you break their eardrums," she says rationally.  
i blow out a breath and look up to feel five pairs of eyes staring at me, i squeeze el's knee and start talking.  
"Mom told us before we came here that she thinks we should move, there are too many..." I trail off.  
"Memories," el fills in queitly.  
I nod "yeah, too many memories,"  
mike looks at both of us "you said Joyce wants to move... Do you?" mike asks hopefully  
I look over at el and we have a silent convorsation.  
I let out a breath "We both think it's for the best that we move, we will miss you guys but we just can't stay here." I say slowly.  
"where are you moving?" Lucas questions. I look over at him .  
"Derry, Maine." my mom has a family house their that belonged to my aunt carol, but after she passed away it went to Joyce.  
"so you aren't extremely far away." dustin says thoughtfully "only 6 hours, give or take some," he shrugs  
"yeah we can visit on holidays and you can come up to see us," El says softly, her english has gotten alot better and she can now say short sentences.  
we talk like that for a while until Mrs. wheeler comes down ad tells us to go to bed.

~moving day~  
I bring the last box out putting it in the big U-Haul truck. I walk back to my bedroom and look around.,  
empty. absolutely empty.   
I have never seen my room like this. all my life it's had a desk covered with paper and pencils, walls were covered in photos but that's gone now. now I stand in an emty room stripped bare. this room holds so many memories. Good, Bad, Light, Dark, Cold, Lonely, Vine covered, Broken, Shodowy, sad...   
WILL!!!! i hear someone scream me out of my memories, I walk out of my room closing my door for the last time walking past Lucas Max and Dustin argueing while helping pack up I head out to the car where my mom is waiting.  
"hey what do you need?" can you bring out the last boxes in my bedroom please,"  
"sure," i walk back inside, smiling while I hear lucas and max doing a never ending story duet, I chuckle lightly, god I'm gonna miss this.  
I pick up two boxes and bring them outside, I pass them to Jon who is in the truck stacking the boxes.   
"there you go,"  
"thanks Will"  
"no problem," I look around and spot mike in the kitchen, I make my way over leaning on the bench.  
"what'cha doin Mike?" I ask  
"o just packing the last of the kitchen supplies," he says with a shrug  
"cool, need a hand?"  
"no thanks but could you take those to the truck please," he directs his head towards some boxes.  
"sure,"  
~a little while later~

the house is empty and everyone is outside, I sigh and close the front door, the sun is shining and it's a cloudless day, I jog down the stairs with a smile and start talking to lucas and max , when mum interupts.  
"sorry guys ut it's time for goodbye hugs, we have to go,"  
my smile drops as I look around at all my friends, I take a deep breath and feel my eyes start to burn.  
turning back to max and lucas,  
"guess this is goodbye?"  
"yeah I guess so"  
"we're gonna miss you guys,"  
"and I'll miss you,"  
i step forward and hug them goodbye, hugs are shared and so are goodbyes and now I'm crying and so is everyone else. but now we have to get in the car and leave them all behind.

for a while at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the goodbye wasn't that long, i was unsure of what to write if you want me to make it longer or have ideas for how I could do that please tell me


End file.
